Pokémon VS King Ghidorah
by Xblade55
Summary: Two highly skilled Pokémon trainers are on a late night walk, but a mysterious monster has come to destroy their land. It's up to these trainers to use their Pokémon in order to protect their home.


On a calm night, two Pokémon trainers are enjoying a walk down Route 5 in the Kalos region. They hold hands and look at the view of the brightly lit Lumiose City in the distance. These two appeared to be around 25 years old and you could literally tell that they loved each other just by looking at them. As they walked up one of the hills, the couple would sometimes look at each other and smile. The two of them make it to the top and put their arms around each other while once again looking at the view of the City. They turn to look at each other with bashful smiles on their faces and softly kiss. These two were a newlywed couple and two of the most skilled trainers that the Kalos region has ever known.

The man's name is James and his wife is named Kaitlin. James is six feet tall with brown eyes and brown hair that is long enough to almost touch his shoulders. He wears a long-sleeved cotton sweater that is green, long blue jeans, black shoes, and a brown belt around his waist with a silver buckle. Kaitlin is five feet six inches tall with grey eyes and long brown hair that goes past her neck. She has a white sun hat, short-sleeved pink shirt, red belt around her waist with a yellow belt buckle, a white skirt that goes down to her knees, pink purse, and white shoes.

These two first met during a big competition that was held one year at the Battle Frontier. James came in at 7th place and Kaitlin was in 4th! When the competition was over, Kaitlin asked James out on a date since she found him attractive and liked how he bonded with his Pokémon. A couple of years later, they happily got married. After the honeymoon, they moved into a decent home in one of the tallest buildings of Lumiose City. The two of them decided to create a little studio where they teach new Pokémon trainers certain skills that they can use during battles. Sometimes they teach classes together or do private lessons individually with other students. Through this career, they have become very good friends with a lot of people and accepted Lumiose City to be their humble home.

After their kiss, they once again look at one another with bashful smiles. James leans his forehead up against Kaitlin's saying, "If it's one thing I truly love about you, it's the happiness you have given me in my life." She blushes and replies "Let's not forget that I was the one to ask you out first. You're the one that truly has the loving personality here." James presses the tip of his nose with Kaitlin's and says, "Hold me close to your heart…forever." Kaitlin responds to James with a little giggle and softly kisses her husband on the lips.

Suddenly, a soft ringing sound echoes high in the sky. James and Kaitlin break their kiss. Both of them look up at the cloudy sky to see lime green lights forming a circle. A soft breeze brushed against the grassy field and trees below. The trainers have worried expressions on their faces as they hold onto each other tightly. Kaitlin presses her head up against James' chest and softly asks "James, do you know what that is?" Her husband stares at the light in amazement and replies, "I've never seen such a thing in my life."

The light slowly hovers down out of the clouds to reveal a circular UFO. It looked a lot like a frisbee and the lime green lights came from the edges of the flying machine. As it levitates closer towards the ground, the flowing breeze becomes stronger. James tells Kaitlin "I've heard stories about these kinds of events." She quickly asks him, "Really? What happens in the end?" He replies, "I don't remember." Kaitlin looks up at James with a blank stare and says, "You really need to get your facts straight the next time you decide to tell me something like that."

From the bottom of the UFO, a bright beam of blue light shoots directly onto the grassy field and makes a golden ball appear in thin air. The beam of light then quickly disappears after a few seconds, and the strange sphere levitates in silence. It looked a lot like the yoke part of an uncooked egg. However, it seemed to have a more solid surface based on the appearance. After a few more seconds, parts of it began moving around at a fast pace. The eyes of James and Kaitlin get wider as they stare at the giant thing in horror.

As the flying machine moves back into the clouds, the golden sphere transforms into a dangerous creature. The mysterious thing starts to grow two legs that have three toes with sharp claws. It then grows two large wings that spread out wide on the right and left sides. Two long tails form in the lower area of the back. Three long dragon heads grow in between the wings and let out mighty roars as they stretch out their necks. Each head has two horns, shiny red eyes, a nose, and a mouth with sharp teeth. Its entire body concludes the transformation by expanding until it was tall as a ten-story building and covering itself with dragon-like scales. The monster is now complete. It looks around the area as if it was hungry for power.

James pulls out his Pokédex while taking a few steps forward and ponders "What kind of Pokémon is that?!" He presses a button on the machine and it replies with the sound of a male's voice saying, "Cannot compute." James looks at his Pokédex with confusion and presses the button again. Each time he commands the Pokédex to scan the creature, it gives him the same response. After failing to try and identify the creature, James puts his Pokédex away and looking at the monster with a shocked expression. "This is no Pokémon," says the man as he backs away towards his wife.

James grabs Kaitlin by her shoulders and quickly says "Kaitlin! We've got to stop this thing before it reaches the city. Follow my lead and we can get through this together. Got it?" She nods her head and replies "Got it! What do we do first?" James reaches into the front pockets of his pants and pulls out six Pokéballs. Kaitlin looks at the items in his hands and a little smile appears on her face. She reaches into her purse and pulls out six more Pokéballs. They press the buttons and their items grow a little bigger.

James and Kaitlin throw their Pokéballs in the air shouting "Everyone! Come out!" The twelve balls open and shoot beams of light to make different Pokémon appear all at once. The ones that James summons are Lucario, Delphox, Meganium, Dewgong, Aggron, and Dragonite. Kaitlin's six Pokémon are an Ampharos, Torterra, Blastoise, Togakiss, Typhlosion, and Drifblim. They all look at their trainers and turn around to see the golden dragon that is roaring in the middle of the grassy field. James looks at the Pokémon with confidence saying "Get ready everyone. This may be the biggest challenge we will have to face in our lives, but together we can accomplish anything. Now let's go!" James then quickly whispers something into Kaitlin's ear. She nods her head and looks at her Togakiss.

Kaitlin points at the three heads of the golden dragon and shouts "Togakiss! Use Sweet Kiss on each of the heads and dodge any possible attacks!" Togakiss immediately leaps into the air and glides along the trees so she could hide. The monster began to walk towards the city, but it wasn't ready for what was about to happen next. When the Pokémon makes it to where she can see the back of the monster, she flies towards the back of the middle head and quickly kisses it in between its horns. Togakiss then aims for the other heads and successfully gives them each a quick kiss as well. The monster roars and looks around in confusion. "It's working!" James shouts with excitement. He proceeds to speak saying "Now let's move on to the next part!"

Both of the trainers look at Meganium and Torterra for the next step in the plan. James shouts "Meganium! Run over to that creature's legs and use Frenzy Plant! Wrap the vines around its feet so it won't fly away!" Kaitlin speaks as well shouting "You too, Torterra!" The two Pokémon then run down towards the creature as fast as they can go. James looks and notices that Torterra isn't running that quickly and turns to look at his Dragonite shouting "Dragonite! Carry Torterra and fly him over towards the creature's legs!" Dragonite stares at James with a shocked expression. Kaitlin points at Drifblim and shouts "Drifblim! Help Dragonite carry Torterra!" Drifblim looks at her trainer with shock. The two Pokémon then turn to each other and realize how they can easily get the job done by working together. They jump and fly over towards the slowly running Torterra. Both Pokémon grab him on each side of the shell and pick him up with uncomfortable expressions on their faces. Meganium makes it to one of the dragon's legs first and causes big vines to sprout out of the ground. They wrap around the monster's right leg and a few thorns poke the skin in the process. Dragonite and Drifblim finally make it after a few seconds. They drop Torterra to the ground and sit next to a tree nearby to take a breather. Torterra then causes big vines to appear as well and wraps them around the monster's left leg.

Kaitlin moves her head to look at her Ampharos and says "Ampharos. I need you to stay by my side for protection. That okay?" The yellow lamb-like Pokémon looks at her trainer with a confident smile and nods its head. She then walks up to the woman and stands right next to her like a friendly body guard. When Kaitlin was young, the Ampharos was a Mareep that originally belonged to her mother. On the day that the young lady began her journey to be a trainer, her mom decided to give Mareep to her as a way of saying "Always remember me, because I love you." After that day, Kaitlin has always kept that Pokémon in her team through life.

James points at the monster again and shouts "Lucario! Go behind the monster and shoot Aura Spheres at its back!" Lucario nods his head and runs onto a hill behind the creature at a very face pace. He looks at the three-headed golden dragon that is struggling to focus on its surrounding. Lucario conjures up an Aura Sphere from his hands and shoots it directly onto the big creature's back. The monster lets out a loud roar and Lucario looks at it with a little grin of confidence. He then proceeds to throw more Aura Spheres. In the process, the three heads begin to shoot lightning out of their mouths towards the sky.

One of the dragon heads shoots lightning towards the ground and makes a section of the grass catch on fire. James and Kaitlin witness the tiny flames with fear. They look to their water Pokémon knowing how they were going to counter any dangerous forest fires. Kaitlin points at the flames shouting "Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump on the fire!" Blastoise immediately aims his cannons at the fire and shoots powerful beams of water to put out some of the flames. James looks at his Dewgong and quickly says "You too, Dewgong! You need to help Blastoise put out the fire with your Water Gun!" Dewgong slides over next to Blastoise and shoots a powerful beam of water out of her mouth. Throughout the battle, the two Pokémon continue to do this whenever the three-headed dragon shot bolts of lighting around the forest.

Kaitlin and James look over at their fire Pokémon for the next part of the plan to go into action. James points in the direction of the monster's legs and says "Delphox! I need to stand next to Meganium and use Flamethrower on any of the creature's attacks that might be aimed in her direction!" Delphox nods his head and quickly walks next to Meganuim. Kaitlin also points at the monster's feet and shouts "You too, Typhlosion! Protect Torterra!" Typhlosion runs over next to Torterra and looks at the three-headed dragon with an angry look on his face.

"For this next part, I'm going to need to run. Stay here, Kaitlin. I'll be right back!" James says as he pulls out one of his Pokéballs. Kaitlin looks over at him and shouts "Hey! Where are you going?" The man begins to run away while yelling "This will only take a second. We have to save time for this part to work!" He then stands next to Aggron and puts the Pokémon back in its ball. After that, he continues to run to an area that is near where Lucario is throwing Aura Spheres. James opens the Pokéball and releases Aggron from within. He points at the monster's back and says "Aggron! Help Lucario! Use Toxic and aim it at that thing's back!" Aggron takes in a deep breath and shoots tiny purple balls out of his mouth at the monster's back. The three-headed dragon lets out a roar that sounds like it is in pain as it shivers while the toxic spheres touch its back.

James quickly runs back in the direction of where Kaitlin is. One of the long tails from the monster hits an area of the hill that James in running on. He feels the ground shake and falls into a chasm that was created by the impact of the tail. Kaitlin looks over at the chasm shouting "James! No!" She runs over there along with Ampharos following right behind her. The two look down the chasm to see nothing but darkness. Then a hand pops out and grabs onto the grassy ledge that is in front of Kaitlin. The trainer and her Pokémon quickly grab the hand. They pull it upward and the person climbs out revealing to be James. He is covered with bits of dirt all over his sweater and pants. The man looks at his wife with excitement saying "Did you see that? I almost died! Good thing there were some rocks sticking out of the walls that I could climb." Kaitlin harshly slaps him in the face and shouts "Don't you scare me like that ever again!" Ampharos tilts its head in confusion after witnessing its trainer slap her husband. James looks at Kaitlin with a tiny smile, but it quickly goes away when they hear the sound of the monster letting out a loud roar.

To complete the final part of the plan, the two look over at Dragonite and Drifblim with confident expressions. Kaitlin puts both of her hands together in a cup-like shape around her mouth and shouts "Drifblim! Fly around and shoot Shadow Balls at the monster!" Her Drifblim leaps into the air and flies around where Togakiss is. She shoots Shadow Balls that land on each of the creature's heads and wings. Kaitlin once again puts her hands around her mouth and shouts "Togakiss! Do what Drifblim is doing and shoot Shadow Balls at the monster!" Togakiss flies a little further from the three heads and shoots Shadow Balls at the dragon. James puts his hands over his mouth as well and yells "Dragonite! Fly up high and scratch the monster's wings with Dragon Claw!" His Dragonite jumps upward and flies towards one of the golden wings. He makes his claws glow and scratches the victim. In the process, parts of the creature's wings get ripped from Dragonite's attack.

Kaitlin, James, and Ampharos stand in silence watching the entire fight happen. The monster was big enough to destroy a building, but it couldn't escape the attacks of the Pokémon. Kaitlin stares at the dragon and says "This isn't going to last forever. We are in desperate need of a miracle." James looks at all of the Pokémon that are doing their best to keep the monster from moving any closer to the city. He then looks over at Kaitlin and says, "No matter what happens, I will always love you." His wife turns to look at him and a tear falls from her face as the sounds of the battle echo from the grassy field in the background.

Suddenly, a bright white vortex quickly appears in the cloudy sky above. The two things that fly out of the circle are Dialga and Palkia. The vortex disappears and the couple stares at the legendary Pokémon in shock. Dialga lets out a roar and shoots a blue beam at the three-headed dragon. When it hits, the golden monster stands frozen in place like a statue. All of Pokémon around the three-headed dragon stop attacking to notice that the creature was now standing still. They made their way back to their trainers since they felt calm about what was happening. Palkia swings its arm in a downward motion causing a pink slash-looking line to fly away from the legendary Pokémon's arm. The line stops over the top of the monster and forms into another circular portal. Dialga moves its head upward and this causes the frozen body of the golden dragon to levitate into the portal. When the monster is out of sight, Dialga and Palkia fly into the portal together. After that, the portal closes and the environment around them becomes silent.

Soon in the distance, everyone notices a little green light in the sky and Celebi flies out of it. The legendary Pokémon gracefully flutters around and uses its powers to fix the burnt areas of the forest. Afterwards, it goes over to the trainers and looks at them. Celebi spins around with a smile and gives Kaitlin a hug. The woman smiles and embraces the hug. Celebi then flies over to James and hugs him as well. The man just stands there and pats Celebi on the head. When Celebi finishes, it waves at them and flies back into the green light that quickly disappears once the Pokémon goes inside of it.

James and Kaitlin stand there with looks of concern while staring at the now empty field. "Three legendary Pokémon appearing in one night. Why do you think this happened to us?" asked James as he turns his head towards Kaitlin. She looks up at the night sky and replies "I don't know, but at least we saved our home." James looks up at the sky as well saying "Yeah. We may never have an experience like that again. In case anything else appears in the sky tonight, we should keep this to ourselves. No one would believe what we just witnessed. I will say this…tonight was definitely a challenge to test our teamwork and I'm happy to accept that." He then aims his head at his wife and says "Kaitlin, let's go home." She looks over at her husband with a little smile and nods her head. They look at their Pokémon and return them back into their Pokéballs. The two trainers hold hands and walk down the hill back to Lumiose City.

All rights of copyrighted characters and names of places belong to their proper owners. If anyone wishes to use the characters that I made up in this story for their own stories, please contact me first for permission.


End file.
